


Random Oumasai Oneshots I guess

by Ultimate_Reverse_BS



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Honestly never tagged before, I refuse to spell it as Oma, M/M, More tags will be added probs, No Smut, god someone help me tag, maybe fluff idk, oneshots, oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Reverse_BS/pseuds/Ultimate_Reverse_BS
Summary: Hey yo first work!So this is basically a bunch of Oumasai oneshots, maybe having side ships mixed in. Please be careful in reading because some of my stories will be very angsty. You have been warned. I will put in warnings at tops of chapters, but please do not read the material if you have any problems with that stuff.If you want to request oneshots, I guess that’s fine, but no gross stuff like smut.





	Random Oumasai Oneshots I guess

Greetings! I have already explained some of this in the summary, but I would like to go over it again here. Warnings will be at the top of each chapter, and I would highly advise you to read them and make sure that you are fine with the content that I’m writing. Comment moderation is ON because I do not want to have posts saying “oh em gee you like totally suck I mean I could totes rite a better work like this in one day your stories are cancerous and the ships you ship are just terrible!” 

As a warning for the first chapter I will post, it deals with suicide, depression, and self harm. I have never truly felt any of those things that I have previously mentioned, and therefore may not be the most accurate representation of that.

Last but not least these stories take time so updates will not be constant. I’m also sorta self conscious and this entire thing took a lot of courage to post. Please leave comments! Comments are worth more to me than Kudos because it shows just how much you like the work!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy


End file.
